half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Oracle Turret
Article title Can someone please put down a 'The name of this article's subject matter is conjectural' box? I don't know how... Agent1022 12:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Trivia error The trivia line describing the turret as having only one antenna commits the it's/its error. The wrong version is used. :Fix it. SiPlus 14:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Moot point now. Agent1022 14:54, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Incinerator Someone needs to play through the beginning of the game after reactivating GLaDOS again in order to see if they can retrieve an "I'm different" turret from the incinerator room. Apparently it can be gotten but GLaDOS vaporizes it, which would make the Oracle Turret not unique. Agent1022 11:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Fizzler vaporizes it. SiPlus 14:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :"Here we are: the incinerator room." Assuming you mean after Chell is dropped in the incinerator room, I recall the turret on the left exploding if held for too long (probably bullets detonating from the heat). I don't remember if it is or isn't an Oracle turret. I don't remember it speaking at all, really. NickNackGus 21:27, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Assuming I was right about which turret you meant, it ISN'T an oracle turret. I checked. NickNackGus 02:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Trivia First Point (2nd May) *Never Mind* Trivia, "The phrase "It won't be enough." likely refers to Doug Rattmann's opinion that the Morality Core will not be enough to control GLaDOS. " Surely the above trivia point, regarding how "It won't be enough." supposedly refers to Doug Rattmann's opinion that the Morality Core will not be enough to control GLaDOS, could be interpreted differently? I think that, as the turret is indeed an oracle (foreseeing future events), some of the quotes instead reference later chapters of the game? For example, "It won't be enough." surely references Chapter 8 (i think), where potato GLaDOS attempts, and fails, to malfunction Wheatley by quoting a paradox? Also, "The answer lies beneath us.", is surely referencing that the older, 20th Century sections of Aperture will provide further context to the story? : I agree. 'It won't be enough' could also refer to GLaDOS's experience underground wasn't enough to change her (since she supposedly deletes that part.) E gal 02:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I was going through the sound files when I found this: "potatos_a3_prometheus_intro01.wav". It says, in GLaDOS' potato voice, "That extra half volt helps but it isn't going to power miracles. If I think too hard I'm going to fry this potato before we get the chance to BURN up in the atomic fireball that little IDIOT is going to...(static)". This is also the only GLaDOS file with "prometheus" in it, as far as I could find. I don't have all the files in a readable form yet. In other words, the half volt isn't enough to allow GLaDOS to do any advanced planning. NickNackGus 02:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Utterly unhelpful to the article or this discussion, but for some reason I've found the phrase "it won't be enough" rather haunting. For some reason, since playing the game upon release, at completely random times the phrase will pop up, unbidden, in my mind. -- [[User:Lyco499|'Lyco499']] (talk) 16:18, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Trivia It appears sooner then you think Now most of you feel it appears right durring the robot hell part. However upon replaying it actually is the first turret in game you see. While you are carring wheatley. Wheatley say keep moving wait a little bit and it says i'm different. My belief in its the same turret is that its voice is exactly the same. Also your notice its in a tube not active prusumably to get to the incinerator where it will be sorted. Its very easy to miss this upon your intial play through because there may be little belief that its different. -- 17:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Side note Think Different is also apples main slogan which its not that far of a strech to say valve did it intentionally. that parts still me-- 17:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, yes. It's already in the article that you encounter it earlier on. You restated everything from those bullets, except you talk like it isn't easy to tell. It is relatively easy, you definitely don't miss it on the catwalk unless you're trying to rush the game. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 18:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I know that you don't miss it but you wouldn't realize the significance of the turret until later. The Same voice same phrase is simply stating that its infact the same turret you save later. Also why didn't someone mention apple slogan think different and I'm different it seems like a tip of the hat to apple.-- 19:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure "I'm different..." has something to do with the fact that 1: it doesn't try to kill you, and 2: it doesn't deactivate when tipped. I also suspect it might be a previous employee. In addition, I'm not sure the incinerator room is "Android Hell". I think it might be the room "where all the robots scream at you", which Wheatly and GLaDOS help you imagine to be a place where past employees are stored and tortured as robots. NickNackGus 21:33, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Note? I took the time to get the Oracle Turret past the emancipation grill using a combination of portals and noclip, in order to use it as a malfunctioning substitute for the master turret. As soon as I dropped it in the master turrets spot, it transformed into one of the standard malfunctioning robots though. Go figure. 07:16, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Spawn code? I was wondering if you can spawn it using console commands. I've heard of people trying npc_create npc_portal_Different_Turret but that didn't work. Suggestions? Sorry, but there really is no spawn code. It's the default turret NPC programmed by the level itself to not shoot you. It's also been programmed to act like a character. McFlurryMax 13:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Cave Johnson??? The way it speaks, could it have been Johnson put into an AI? :Cave Johnson died before the mind transfer system was made, hence, no. ASBusinessMagnet 21:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) The gift of knowledge I think the Oracle turret might have meant GLaDOS telling Chell about how Wheatly was a failed attempt to make her an idiot. For this GLaDOS was cast into the bowels of Aperture and pecked by a bird. I'm also curious if the Oracle turret really knows the spoilers to the game, or is referring to something that happened in the past, like activating GLaDOS, the morality core, or even trying to save Cave Johnson by going through portals in moon-based conversion gel. NickNackGus 11:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::It is my humble opinion that the reference here is onto Mr. Johnson himself. It seems to me that Mr. Johnson has forced Caroline to be 'uploaded' onto the AI neuro-network (recall the soundbits of her screaming in refusal of doing something), seemingly gifting her with knowledge and immortality and in return as punishment, GLaDOS has made sure his will get stuck onto that discard-able and impotent turret. 14:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ori Klein It could also be about Cave himself. Cave worked in some sort of science (gave the gift of knowledge to man). He then founded Aperture, built in an abandoned salt mine (cast into the bowels of the earth). He then proceeded to have his ideas stolen by Black Mesa, go into debt, and poison himself with moon rocks (pecked by birds). This would involve a lot of thought on the subject for an employee trapped in a turret. Probably a scientist, if this train of thought is even close to accurate. NickNackGus 02:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC)